A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cover articles for enclosing mechanisms. The present invention also relates to processes for assembling such cover articles.
B. Description of the Related Art
A variety of steering column covers and methods for assembling the same are presently in existence. Before the present invention, some steering column covers used a hook and barrel mechanism for assembling two-part column covers. According to that art, the barrel resided on a lower cover portion, and the hook on the upper portion. The hook wrapped around the barrel and guided the two cover portions into mating alignment. The hook was typically a molded plastic part. Due to its geometry, a molding tool needed to move in two dimensions in order to make the part, and the hook also required excess polymer.
The present invention provides simplified cover article and related assembly method. Articles according to the present invention are easier to assemble and more efficient to manufacture than prior articles.